


Worrisome

by firexpunch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko has some nice arms, Akko is also gay, Broom date I guess, Diana is gay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: Akko gets scolded again, Diana offers her help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my meme daddy.

The entire class was silent and stared at Akko.

Professor Finnelan looked at the girl with disgrace. Akko dodged the piercing eyes. “Atsuko Kagari, do you have any idea what you could’ve done with that spell?” Akko looked up carefully. The professor looked ready to kill. Akko stared at her hands again. “I’m sorry.”

Her whispering was almost not audible. Diana felt pity for the girl. It was one thing to have difficulties with magic but being scolded by professor Finnelan was something else.

Diana had been scolded in her life only once, by her father after she asked for a Shiny Chariot card set.

With a sigh Diana got up. The eyes in the room now focused on her. Professor Finnelan narrowed her eyes. “Is something the matter, Miss Cavendish?” Diana cleared her throat. “I could help Akko with some magic spells, ma’am.” Professor Finnelan did a step back from Akko.

Akko looked at Diana with jaw dropped. Diana locked eyes with her for a second. Diana thought she saw the girl blushing but Akko turned away from her before she could confirm it. “And why would you want to do that?”

The question startled her. “Well, because if you won’t help her, I’ll do it. And her mentor, Miss Ursula has been very busy.” Diana said. Maybe the first part of her answer was a bit rude but, it was the truth. The professor stepped back to her chair now. “Very well the,” the woman muttered.

She looked at Akko. “You heard her, meet up with her after class to determine a time.” Akko quickly shouted a yes. Akko then looked over at Diana once more and gave her a wide grin. Diana felt a blush creeping up to her cheeks. She hid her face behind her book. Barbara and Hanna tried to get some answers from her but she ignored them

. . .

Akko played with her staff as Diana flipped through the pages of her textbook. Akko felt nervous. Why was Diana doing this, was she trying to embarrass her? Well this was a very good technique. “Akko?” Akko’s head jerked up. “Y-yes?” she brought out. “What goes through your mind the moment you try to cast a spell?” Akko thought for a moment. “Well, most of the times I hope it’ll work, I guess?”

Diana pursed her lips. “I see.” Diana closed the book. “You need to believe that you can do it.” Akko looked at her. “What?” Diana ran a hand through her hair. She was very aware of Akko following her movements. “I thought that you hadn’t any issue with believing in yourself.”

The red-eyed scratched her chin. “Well, sometimes it’s hard to believe in yourself when almost everyone around you tells you you’ll never be able to do it.” Diana bit her lip. “Oh, is that so.” she just muttered.

Akko stood up. “But one day I’ll surprise them all! I’m going to be like Chariot after all!” Diana looked at the girl with a smile. “Right, you’re going to be like her, one day,” she said with a grin. Akko looked confused. “I’ll believe in you, Akko.” Akko gulped. Suddenly she remembered the night at Hanbridge Palace. Remembered Diana something of the words she had told her? Akko sat down again. She chewed on the inside of her cheek.

“Why are you helping me, Diana?” Diana looked up. “Because I want to, of course.” She replied. “Aren’t we supposed to be rivals?” Akko continued to ask. Diana chuckled. “Just because we’re rivals, doesn’t mean we can’t help each other.”

The other girl went silent for a moment. “I really didn’t like you, Diana,” she then started. Diana raised a brow. “And sometimes I still don’t like you, you’re so perfect it’s annoying!” Akko pointed at Diana. "But I’ll surpass you one day, that’s for sure!” Diana cocked her head with another smirk. “I’ll be waiting for that moment, Akko.” She said as she gathered her stuff and got ready to leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow on the broom field,” she put a book inside her bag. “We’re going to fly.” Akko stared at the leaving girl’s back with a dropped jaw. Sucy appeared at the table. “You’re going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open.”

. . .

She wasn’t nervous at all. There was no way Diana Cavendish was nervous for something simple like flying a broom.

She was just going to do it together with Akko. It was completely normal to think about your ‘rival’ a lot, wasn’t it? And wanting to hug your rival was something everyone would consider at least once in their life. But Diana wasn’t stupid. She was very intelligent. Hugging your rival’s jacket and inhaling the scent was absolutely not normal.

Okay, so maybe she was interested in Akko romantically. No one knew and no one had to know. It could be her secret. Plus, this training would help her spend more time with Akko.

Maybe they could become friends, that alone was enough for Diana. Diana paced over the field, broom in her right hand. Finally she heard hasty footsteps coming closer. Akko wasn’t wearing what Diana had expected. Shorts with a tank top decorated the brunette’s figure nicely.

Diana gulped. “Sorry that I’m late! Sucy wanted me to help her with an experiment and ended up messing up my clothes!” Akko explained as she leaned on her broom, trying to catch her breath.

Diana forced herself to look away from the girls arms. What was Akko doing to get her body in that shape? “I- It’s fine, I wasn’t here that long myself,” Diana muttered as she looked away. “Ready for your private lesson?” Diana then asked. Akko beamed. “Yes!” Diana thought for a second that Akko was really cute, being all cheery like that.

Akko’s cheery mood was gone a hour later.

“Fly! I said fly you stupid thing!” Akko yelled as she jumped again. Diana sighed and shook her head. “Akko, please stay calm,” she said as she walked over to the girl. She laid her hand on Akko’s shoulder. “Concentrate all your will together once more and say the spell.”

Diana’s eyes pierced into Akko’s. The girl felt that she was turning red. “O-okay then.” She squeezed out. She closed her eyes, shook her head and rolled her shoulders. This was it.

“Tia freyre!” Akko said commandingly. It was maybe for ten seconds and only a few inches but Akko did it, she got her broom to fly. Just when the girl did a fist pump she fell down. She grabbed Diana’s shoulder in a try to keep standing. They both hit the ground with a thud.

Akko grinned as she met Diana’s eyes. “I did it!” she yelled. “I flew!” Diana smiled. “You sure did,” she said while getting up. “But you’ve got a long way to go.” Akko rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes ma’am.” She replied. Diana wanted to be closer to Akko. Maybe this was a step.

“Diana,” Akko’s voice startled Diana. It was so close to her ear. She turned her head to face Akko. The girl’s face was only inches away from her own. “Thanks for helping me, I couldn’t have done it without you!” The girl felt blood rush to her cheeks. “I-it was nothing.” She stuttered. Akko grinned. “I mean it Diana! I’m really glad you were the one to teach me!”

Diana gulped again. This was dangerous. Akko was dangerous. If the girl kept on being close like this she was going to kiss her and-

“I’m so happy I could just kiss you!”

She froze for a moment. Okay. So this was how she was going to die. She didn’t mind this dead at all.

Diana closed her eyes as she leaned in. She was just going to keep it small. Her lips were met by soft cheeks. As she backed away again she opened her eyes slowly. Akko stared at her.

“Y-You can, I mean,” Diana stammered for a moment. She coughed. “You can kiss me if you want to.” Akko swallowed audible. “Oh,” she leaned closer to Diana. “I’ll go ahead then.”

Diana closed her eyes and waited. The press of Akko’s lips came soon. She pressed back. Their lips moved against each other with a weird rhythm.

‘Ah, this is worrisome.’ Diana thought. This was really going to drive her crazy.


End file.
